Episode 1618 (17th December 1991)
Plot Alan suddenly decides to put his stereo in the bar. He tells Carol that it is so that he can play soothing music for his customers, but she realises that he is going to claim his hi-fi as a business expense when the VAT inspector calls. She suggests that he puts his television in the bar as well and he takes her seriously. Caroline is worried when Nick tells her that he is going to babysit for Alice that evening. She doesn't want him to build up his hopes. Alan is alarmed when the VAT man turns up. He introduces himself as Mr McKay - the man Eric told him about. Jack tries to encourage Sarah to take a break, but she just wants to keep busy. Eric panics Alan by telling him not to offer 'Mac the knife' a drink or lunch as he could construe that as a bribe. Nick has bought Alice's Christmas present. He has his hopes dashed when Elizabeth tells him that she is spending Christmas Day with Elsa and Alice in Leeds. Nick had hoped that they might come to Beckindale for the day. The VAT man seems to be hinting for a drink or lunch, but Alan avoids offering anything. Seth puts the television on very loudly. Eric admires Elizabeth's painting on the wall. He asks her if knowing the value of the painting a year ago would have helped to save the farm. She says that it wouldn't. He admits that he felt guilty about it and as he wants to carry on seeing her he did not want any secrets to come between them. She is pleased and accepts his invitation to dinner. The VAT inspector compliments Alan on his tap water. Alan is pleased to discover that he has actually been overpaying his VAT and he tells Seth that they owe him some money. Caroline calls to see Elizabeth. She is upset for Nick and vows not to let Elsa hurt Nick again. Elizabeth is fuming when she has gone. She also tells Michael off for having a go at Eric. He remains convinced that Eric is bad news, and again threatens Eric if he hurts his mother. Elsa will not stay and discuss anything with Nick; she tells him that she is coping well. Alan bans Seth from watching television in the bar. Eric tries to make his peace with Michael. Alan notices that Michael seems upset and he also warns Eric not to hurt Elizabeth. Elsa refuses to discuss access to Alice. Nick threatens that he will take her to court. Eric admits to Elizabeth that Alan could be right about him not being suitable for Elizabeth, but she calls him perfect and honourable. Chris unhappily watches as a man works to repair the damage he caused on Mill Cottage. Eric kisses Elizabeth and arranges another date. Sarah is still behaving strangely, barely sleeping and resenting Jack's attempts to get her to take it easy. Elsa arrives home to find Nick and Alice fast asleep. She smiles at them. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Mr McKay - John Langford Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Demdyke Row *3 Demdyke Row - Front garden and living room *Emmerdale Farm - Field and farmhouse extension *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden *Elsa Feldmann's flat *Mill Cottage - Living room *Main Street Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes